


Blame

by Sheneya



Series: Random Constantine Picture Fics [6]
Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Macros, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya





	Blame




End file.
